True Blood/Season 7
, Season 7 promo.]] '''Season Seven' of the supernatural drama series True Blood aired on HBO from June 22nd, 2014 to August 24th, 2014, spanning a total of ten episodes. It was the final season of the series. The season was marketed as "True Blood: The Final Season". The series' seventh, and final season received an American DVD release on November 11, 2014. This was the same day in which "True Blood: The Complete Series" was released. A package special consisting of the DVDs for all 7 seasons in the same box, "True Blood:The Complete Series" contains 33 DVDs and a plethora of extras. Episodes Main Cast * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman * Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur * Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam De Beaufort * Amelia Rose Blaire as Willa Burrell * Lauren Bowles as Holly Cleary * Tara Buck as Ginger * Anna Camp as Sarah Newlin * Gregg Daniel as Reverend Daniels * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds * Aaron Christian Howles as Rocky Cleary * Joe Manganiello as Alcide Herveaux * Noah Matthews as Wade Cleary * Bailey Noble as Adilyn Bellefleur * Nathan Parsons as James Kent * Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Thornton * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler * Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Nicole Wright * Karolina Wydra as Violet Mazurski * Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby Guest Stars * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry * Dale Raoul as Maxine Fortenberry * Patricia Bethune as Jane Bodehouse * John Rezig as Kevin Ellis * Tanya Wright as Kenya Jones * Shannon Lucio as Caroline Compton * Jessica Tuck as Nan Flanagan * Robert Patrick as Jackson Herveaux * Alec Gray as Coby Fowler * Laurel Weber as Lisa Fowler * Will Yun Lee as Mister Gus * Michael McMillian as Steve Newlin Crew Production * Alan Ball - Creator; Executive producer * Brian Buckner - Executive producer * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Angela Robinson - Executive producer * Howard Deutch - Co-executive producer * David Auge - Producer * Bruce Dunn - Producer * Christina Jokanovich - Co-producer * Sunday Stevens - Co-producer * Ronald Cosmo Vecchiarelli - Co-producer * Kate Barnow - Supervising producer * Khadija A. Brockington - Associate producer * Gabriel Hobson - Associate producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Libby Goldstein - Casting * Junie Lowry Johnson - Casting * Nathan Barr - Composer * David Klein - Director of photography * Evans Brown - Director of photography * Cort Fey - Director of photography * Louise A. Innes - Editor * Mark Hartzell - Editor * Carol Stutz - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer Directors * Angela Robinson (1) * Gregg Fienberg (1) * Howard Deutch (3) * Jesse Warn (1) * Lee Rose (1) * Scott Winant (1) * Simon Jayes (1) * Stephen Moyer (1) Writers * Angela Robinson (2) * Brian Buckner (3) * Craig Chester (2) * Daniel Kenneth (1) * Kate Barnow (2) Notes * The tagline for this season is "True to the End". * This season comprises episodes 71-80 of the show. * The season is loosely based on the novel "Dead Ever After", which is the thirteenth and final book in the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series by author Charlaine Harris. * Both season six and season seven of True Blood had ten episodes each, which is two less than the standard twelve-episode season from seasons 1-5. * Co-producer Ron Cosmo Vecchiarelli is credited as Ronald Cosmo Vecchiarelli in this season. * Associate producer Khadija Brockington is credited as Khadija A. Brockington in this season. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this season. * Editor Louise Innes is credited as Louise A. Innes in this season. * Editor Junie Lowry-Johnson is credited as Junie Lowry Johnson in this season. * The series finale is titled "Thank You". This was also the title of episode 6x03 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Both episodes present the apparent deaths of a main character (though the one from The Walking Dead was a fake-out). Highlights * "Jesus Gonna Be Here" - True Death of Tara Thornton. * "Fire in the Hole" - Death of Alcide Herveaux. * "Karma" - 1st Mister Gus. * "Thank You" - True Death of Bill Compton. See also External Links * * * * * * Navigation Category:True Blood/Seasons